


Wanna stay and watch horrible Christmas movies?

by ChristiWinchester03



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern Era, Trans Grantaire, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiWinchester03/pseuds/ChristiWinchester03
Summary: Enjolras doesn’t really want to spend Christmas on a big boring party his parents hosted, so he stays in his dorm room in college, all of his friends have gone home for Christmas, but Grantaire, who he just happened to have a smaaaalllll crush on (seriously when did that happen? He has no idea)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Wanna stay and watch horrible Christmas movies?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: whatthehellvictorhugo  
> Ok so I’ve been told the link doesn’t work, but if ya wanna see the picture it’s in the comment section sorry:))))

“Yeah mom, I’m sorry I can’t make it home, I’ve got a lot of school work to get done- yes over Christmas -what??? You wanted to introduce me...to a wealthy girl at your Christmas party...yeah I definitely can’t make it, bye mother, yeah yeah, love you too, bye”

He lied, Enjolras didn’t have any school work to get done, he wished he had tho, then he would have something to do, but sitting in your dorm room alone watching bad Christmas movies wasn’t that bad, was it? He wished Courf or ‘Ferre stayed, but they had families, _normal_ families To spend Christmas with. He wondered how it was, to spend Christmas with your closest family just relaxing in ugly Christmas sweaters in a living room with something like home alone playing in the background, it sounded so domestic, but he didn’t really care, christmas wasn’t his thing anyway, as long as he doesn’t have to wear a suit all evening at some boring party filled with a bunch of rich self absorbed rich people...Or an ugly Christmas sweater...yuck!

Now that all of Enjolras’ friends weren’t there to bother him with endless whining and 3 am thoughts (both mostly from Courf) he decided that he might as well relax and take care of himself. He went into the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water, while the tub was filling he found a face mask and his most comfortable clothes; some absolutely horrible hot pink fuzzy Hello kitty pants that Courf gave him and a cropped light gray hoodie that was softer than heaven itself, there’s only one thing that Enjolras thinks is softer than his hoodie and pants combo and that’s- nope it isn’t, it definitely isnt, He has no reason to believe R’s hair is soft, why does he keep thinking that? Why?!   
Enjolras clapped himself on his cheeks and focused on his hair and face mask instead. He put his hair up in a bun and put on a hair band to make sure none of it would be in his face and then he got his face mask ready, it smelled good, something like citrus and elderflower (I totally didn’t take that from the blue Fanta shokata and decided to go with that for the face mask scent, nah ah), it was nice!   
Just as Enjolras was on his way out of the bath he heard a knock on the dorm room door, who the hell could that be? He threw on the hoodie and Hello kitty pants, he didn’t take of the face mask either, but that’s because he didn’t plan on opening the door, just look through the peep hole to find out who dares bother him now. When he looked through the peep hole his heart skipped a beat, he saw the top of a beanie he recognised well with 3 pins on it, a bi pride pin, a trans pride pin and a regular yellow smiley. Why was _he_ here, he knew Grantaire was staying on campus grounds, but why was he at Enjolras’ door?!

(the drawing i drew is in the comments, posted there by a lovely idividual who got it from my tumblr, for some reason im not able to copy/paste)

”...Apollo? You there?” Grantaire half yelled and Enjolras took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that he did not in fact have a crush on Grantaire and what he felt was just completely platonic feelings for a guy he was just starting to finally get closer to, and then he opened the door. And then they just stood there in quiet for a few minutes, R leaning at the frame of his door smirking and looking Enjolras up and down. Shit-

“nice pants and mask Apollo” R chuckled and That must be Enjolras’ favourite sound in the entire world, it was absolutely amazing- and then he remembered that R had pointed out his attire, he had completely forgotten that he did not look presentable! R had now seen him like...this!   
“...i wasn’t expecting guests” he managed to get out, blushing, this was so embarrassing!

”pfft, yeah figured- anyways, I’ve designed a few poster designs like you asked, so if there’s anyone of them you like or anything you want me to change, just tell me....mind letting me in so I can show you?” E stepped away from the door letting the other man in and lead him to the bed.

”you can sit down, more comfortable than the chair” Enjolras said and sat closer to Grantaire than he needed, it was so he could see the drawings better, he told himself, but I think we all know that that wasnt the only reason. His cologne smelled good! That’s it! Grantaire found 3 designs and Enjolras leant in closer to Grantaire, one hand on his shoulder and the other at the corner of one of the papers.

”what the hell Grantaire, these are beautiful?! And you expect me to only chose one? This is- Wow, Grantaire these are just amazing!” Enjolras looked up at R amazed, R looked genuinely surprised and he was blushing, it was the cutest thing and Enjolras might as well die right there.

”thanks, I... I’m glad you like them, that means a lot to me” Grantaire looked down at his lap and the designs and bit his lip. Oh god.

”l..like them? Are you crazy I love them!” Grantaire chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

”well, thanks:)...I’ll stop bothering you and go to my dorm now...umm so see ya?” Grantaire put the designs in a folder and got up, Enjolras didn’t want him to leave, he wanted him to be here with him and just...

”wait!...do you wanna stay? And watch horrible Christmas movies or something?” He did it! But what if he didn’t want to? What if he declined, that would be humiliating, that would absolutely-

“Yeah, sure” oh. Grantaire smiled, it was a soft smile and it melted Enjolras’ heart.

“Great! I’ll just... I’ll just go and wash the face mask off, here’s my pc, you can see if you find a movie on Netflix or the internet or whatever” and then he disappeared into the bathroom.

when he came out, R sat in Enj’s bed-he still couldn’t get over the fact that Grantaire was sitting in his bed!!- with a movie ready.

”The princess switch?” E raised his eyebrow.

”dont wanna see it? We can chose another one if you don’t like it.” R said already on his way to find another one.

”nonono, it’s fine I haven’t seen it, we can watch it” He said as he sat down next to Grantaire, this time they where both sitting against the wall with a pillow behind them for more comfort.

”sure, it’s an ok movie” R said, clicking back into the princess switch.

”an ok movie? I told you you could chose from any Christmas movie you could find and you choose an ok movie?” Enj chuckled, and R sent back the crooked smile Enjolras loved so much.

It had been hours and their positions had somehow changed with Both Laying down, Enjolras on his side with his head on Grantaire’s chest/shoulder with Grantaire’s arm around him as they watched the third movie, well watching was an extreme term considering that Enjolras’ brain stopped paying attention to the movies a long time ago and spent most of the time listening to Rs heartbeat and felt his chest rise when I breathed. His heart was beating fast, why was in beating so fast? Was he nervous? There was no reason for him to be nervous tho, not at all, there was no way it was the same reason as to why Enjolras’s own heart was beating so fast, so don’t get your hopes up, goddamnit!

At some point he must have fallen asleep, cuz later he felt himself wake up, Grantaire was getting out of bed, half asleep he got a grip around Grantaires waist and whined

”...nghhh noooo...” he could deal with the embarrassment tomorrow when he is fully awake.

”...sorry did I wake you? It’s late go back to sleep Apollo...I should get to my own dorm” Grantaire whispered, carefully tugging at Enjolras’ arms.

”...your dorm’s too far awayyy, can stay here...” Enjolras said as he pulled R’s waist closer R breathed fast in.

”Enjolras...yeah yeah alright fine, just let me take my binder off first, it’s starting to hurt, is that ok with you?” Enjolras loosened his grip around Grantaire and nodded with a tired ‘mhmmmm’, and then Grantaire was off in the direction of the bathroom. While R was gone, E sloppily pulled out his hair band and his bun as he felt it wasn’t ideal to sleep with a bun.

Grantaire came back out of the bathroom wearing his green hoodie and sat softly down at the edge of the bed, and so he did for a few minutes. Just sitting on the bed until he moved his arm to remove the hair from Enjolras’ face, and Enjolras opened his eyes in response. It obviously startled R a bit.

”s..sorry didn’t know you were awake” R chuckled, Enjolras wasn’t awake enough to think and just pulled R by his arm down so he landed next to him.

”...sleep...” he groaned to the other man, not moving to close, he didn’t want R to feel uncomfortable, R just breathed out the way that Enjolras could hear that he was smiling that soft crooked smile again as he fell back into a deep slumber.

The next time he woke up was more pleasant as he realised that R was in his bed, not only that, but R was playing with his hair! Enjolras didn’t know if he was dreaming, but if he was, he hoped he’d never wake up, for a long time he just stayed still not wanting R to stop if he realised that Enjolras was awake. But he definitely wasn’t complaining, head resting on R’s stomach and arms around his back (yes his arms were cramping, but he couldn’t care less, not now) with R humming and playing with his hair, yeah he could do this everyday, he wish he could. But it’s not like he could just ask R to sleep here every night or say to him ‘hey I really enjoy sleeping with you’. He should just be happy that he gets to do this once he sighed.

”...Enjolras? You awake” aaand he had given himself away.

”...no...” Enjolras said, tightening his grip around Grantaire, knowing that he’d have to let go to never do this again, to never be in his arms again and just go back to normal. He didn’t want that, Enjolras had never been as happy as he was watching the stupid movies he doesn’t even remember with Grantaire or embarrassingly clinging to him half awake, he didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want to.

“Hey Ange? Enjolras are you ok?” Enjolras didn’t notice how hard he held around the other man, he loosened the grip and sighed, what he was about to say was not like him, not at all and he hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

”Please don’t let me go, Stay, please R, just...hold me, Please?” Enjolras didn’t know why he said it out loud, he just did, he couldn’t stop himself, but R didn’t make fun of him, or tease him for the embarrassing stuff he just said, he held him, he moved himself and Enjolras enough ao it would be easier to hold him. Instead of Enjolras draped around his midsection like a baby koala, they were now cuddling, with Enj’s nose buried in R’s neck and his arm around his stomach, he was shaking. And R held him. He was even crying, why? He didn’t know, he didn’t mean to, but he was, but it was fine, because R was there and he held him.

”Enj? Can you talk to me? Are you ok?” He said with his one hand entangled in E’s hair and the other one stroking his back. Enjolras shook his head into R’s neck.

”did something happen? Did someone do something or say something to you, cuz if they did-“ Grantaire didn’t get to finish the sentence as Enjolras again shook his head into his neck.

”...then what’s the problem?” Enj took a few deep breaths while R patiently held him, held him until he was able to Half sit up over R first drying his tears with his sleeve and apologising.

”I think...I think I might be a little bit in love with you” he had said it, he didn’t know why it made him so emotional, but he wish he could stop crying, cuz right now he was a mess, a crying, blushing mess with a bed head. And Grantaire just looked up at him, he looked surprised, Enjolras didn’t think he should be, I mean, it was Grantaire after all, amazing kind hearted, cynical Grantaire, who would not fall for him? Then he got worried, what if R didn’t want to be his friend after this? What if he now felt uncomfortable bout the fact that they slept in the same bed? What if- but then Grantaire chuckled. It was a kind chuckle, he would even say...a relieved chuckle. Then he moved his hand back to Enjolras’ hair and pushed him pack down to how they were laying a minute ago. Enjolras couldn’t describe the feeling he felt when R turned his head and kissed his forehead and whispered back

”I love you” Enjolras didn’t know what to say, and if he did he wouldn’t have gotten it out, in that moment he didn’t know how to talk. So he just checked his fist around the fabric of the hem of R’s hoodie.

”I love you” R repeated, you could hear in his voice that he enjoyed this and Enjolras let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

”I love you” R repeated again and Enjolras’s hands where shaking again.

”I...please stop, R I...” Enjolras let out a shaky breath.

“...I’ve already cried enough today don’t you think?” Enjolras let out a shaky, whiny and embarrassed chuckle and Grantaire let out a silent laugh and looked Enjolras in the eyes with the happiest, most adorable expression, R even had some teary eyes himself it seemed.

”yeah?” R said moving closer to Enjolras, letting their foreheads rest against each other.

”yeah” Enjolras whispered back closing the gab between them, kissing him, it was awkward and clumsy at first, but it didn’t matter, it was just perfect, it was just him, it was just Grantaire and it was just them. When they pulled apart and looked at each other with the goofiest expressions and laughed.

”...can we stay here and cuddle all day?” Enjolras said not letting himself be embarrassed, because this was ok, this was Grantaire and he loved him, just as Enjolras loved him.

”I’ll do you one better; we can stay in here for the rest of the holidays and cuddle, yeah? Just let me go put my binder back on, what do you say?” Enjolras smiled and nodded waiting for his- boyfriend? None of them had asked each other out yet, so...

”R, wait, are we...Are we dating now?” R turned around by the bathroom door beaming, shining more than the sun itself,

”Yeah, I guess we are” boyfriends, they were boyfriends! 

The rest of the Christmas holidays were spent in Enjolras’ bed with warm cuddles and a lot of kisses, and if Courfeyrac and Combeferre walked in on them sleeping in each others arms when they got home, they didn't mention it. At least not until Courfeyrac spammed the group chat with pictures he'd taken the next day.


End file.
